


Robert And Bernice At The B&B

by theprincessed



Series: Village Talk [12]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Family Issues, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert returns to the B&B and he and Bernice bond over loss, love and how to react now that Diane knows the truth…(Set during the 9th November 2016 episode, but after the scenes on screen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I wasn’t gonna do another VT so soon after the last one, but then last night happened and I had Robert & Bernice feels yet again and just…This also didn’t turn out the way I was expecting, but take it as a bit of (step)sibling bonding and me trying out Bernice’s ‘voice’.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

After doing some work at the scrapyard for Home James to keep his mind busy and make time pass that little bit quicker, Robert heads back to the B&B. Although she has Doug to diffuse the flare ups of her temper, Robert wants to be there if the police calls round with any news. He's quietly opened the door when he hears hushed voices in the communal living area of overstuffed sofas and armchairs.

“I just can't believe he would do this,” Diane sighs, “although I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, what with his track record,”

Robert feels the muscle in his jaw twitch like he's flinched away from a slap. Even after all this time, it hurts to hear Diane disappointed in him and it hurts when he's been trying so hard to do the right thing. 

He stands in the hallway with his hands balled into fists in the pockets of his leather jacket, fighting not to burst around the corner, to apologise, to shout, to make everyone see that he did this _for_ Andy.

“Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him, Mum,” Bernice pipes up gently, with no other input from anyone else so they must be the only two in the room. “I know, I know,” she adds, probably after a raised eyebrow from Diane, “I'm as shocked as you are that I'm defending Robert, but...” She trails off and he waits to see what she'll say next, hardly breathing. The pause sounds like a confession in itself. “All I'm saying is, he's lost a brother in this too. We're all grieving for losing Andy, especially like this when he's out there God knows where. They've fought for so long, it must be hard that he's not here anymore.”

“I take your point, Bernice, but why does he have to be so secretive about things? We could've helped - ”

“I helped,” Bernice interrupts grandly and Robert rolls his eyes. Yeah, threatening to scalp Chrissie and leaving Gabby to almost fend for herself by going on the run with Andy sounds like a lot of help.

“No offence, pet, but I don't think there was much you could've done. And not with your history!”

“That's all in the past, me and Andy,” she mumbles and Robert maybe a little bit thankful now that Diane is wound up enough not to notice the hurt and longing in her daughter's voice.

They sit in silence for a moment, the quiet clink of a tea set filling in the gaps like punctuation and Robert's eyes narrow, waiting for it when Diane noisily clangs her cup and saucer back onto the table. “Oh, I can't just sit here, drinking tea and waiting for news! Those beds need doing upstairs and you should get back to the salon, instead of sitting beside me like this is a wake. He's not dead y'know,”

Robert closes his eyes, appreciating the fact that Bernice says nothing in response. Maybe it occurs to her that technically they don't know how Andy is or maybe it doesn't but, either way, he leaves enough time for Diane's footsteps to fade before showing himself.

“Finished slagging me off, have ya?” he blurts out, unable to resist.

Bernice blinks at him before taking a delicate sip of tea and putting the saucer down on the table much less aggressively than her mother. Her mouth is pinched into an unimpressed line when she looks up at him, standing opposite her with his leather jacket and smart remarks. “Mum's hurting right now, she's feeling worried for Andy and distrusted and not just by you,”

He wants to bite back, to rally against the blame being piled on top of him, but he sighs instead and sinks into the armchair, leaning forward with his forearms on his knees and hands clasped. “Had a go at you an' all, did she?”

“When's she not?” she jokes and Robert snorts. “Same old Bernice wading in, not having a clue what she's doing, running away when things get too much.”

It shocks him that he properly looks at her and this is the same feeling he gets when trying to comfort Aaron, except this is his big stepsister. It still doesn't sit right with him that Andy was so spot on that Aaron makes him a better person, but he's realising that he's actually showing it now.

“Hey,” he says softly, “you've not run away though, have you? You stayed. You...tried to help me,”

Her dark pink lips pull up in a small smile. “Even though you didn't want me to,”

“It's not that, it's just – the less people that knew, I thought - “ He hangs his head, shakes it, “Alright, I didn't want you to help at first, but it happened and now...”

“Now Andy's still out there.”

Her humour has vanished, replaced by the hollow-eyed, wistful look she gets in her eyes when she thinks about the man who was possibly the love of her life. It's odd, but true. Robert changes the subject a little, thinking back on the conversation he heard. “I thought you were gonna tell Diane you would've left with him y'know.”

Her gaze widens at him as she sits up straighter and she fiddles nervously with the pink scarf tied around her neck. “Oh. You heard that too? Yes, I nearly did and then I thought what good would it do, eh? Because you're right, I _am_ here, and we're gonna make sure that that family get what's coming to them. Together.” They smile at each other and it's genuine, united with a common goal. It's ironic that the last time Robert spent any length of time talking to Bernice was just after he was shot and she was moving in with Lawrence. Then they were at opposite ends of an argument, at least before he found out that it was actually Ross who pulled the trigger. From the look on her face, Bernice seems to be doing her own calculating. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she asks, mindlessly playing with the ends of her scarf. Her lack of a ring calls Robert back to the reality that he has one again on his finger, engaged to be married. “I mean, we've never really bothered and then there was that business with Lawrence and thinking that Chrissie was the one who shot you and poor Aaron was banged up for something he - ”

Robert stares at her rambling and, like this morning, it stops her in her tracks. It's almost endearing. “I guess these days I...tolerate you.”

“Oh, charming. So flattered!”

His eyes dance with a smile before his thoughts sober him. He licks his lips and shrugs half-heartedly. “And you and Vic, you're all I've got. Andy told me to protect Vic and Diane, yknow, when you were leavin'. That's what I've tried so hard to do.”

Bernice tilts her head and her gaze softens. “You should tell Mum. It might make her understand a bit more. People change.”

“You've not run off with my brother - ”

“And you're getting married to a man.” she grins, “How is Aaron?”

“Alright. Taking it one day at a time. Well, that's what I tell him to do,”

Bernice quirks an eyebrow. “I thought you could make anyone bend to your will? The master manipulator.” He shifts in his seat, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and vulnerable. “Sorry, I didn't mean - ”

“ - It's fine, Bernice,” he says firmly, shutting it down. Aaron seems to be the only one to get in his head and underneath the wire to his heart. He still struggles with affording his family the same glimpse. “I can't with him. I can barely lie to him anymore, he always sees straight through it.”

“Well, good. Hold onto that. And Mum'll come round, she's just a bit raw and hotheaded at the moment. I'm sure you know what that's like. From what I hear, Jack was much the same.” He lets the sly, mischievous dig go and the mention of his father, figuring that the last day and a half have been emotional enough for everyone as it is. Still, he jumps when Bernice reaches across to place a hand over one of his fists. “She's always meant it. She's like this because you, Andy and Victoria, you all mean so much to her and your safety is all she cares about. Someone threatens that and...look out. Wish I was more like that sometimes.”

He stares at Bernice touching him, feeling like they're slowly building a sibling bond. It's strange, but not unwelcome as a realisation. “Aren't you supposed to be off preening another victim?” he quips, exploding the heart to heart.

She takes her hand away and frowns, “Oi! All my victims – I mean, _clients_ – are well paying, looked after customers. Beauty  & Bernice is a boutique salon, I'll have you know.”

“Yeah, meaning small.” he smirks, feeling on safer ground, “I was married to Chrissie. You'd be surprised what I've picked up,”

“Really? That sounds like a challenge, Robert.”

He raises his hands, placating, “No, no, don't get me involved, I'm just sayin'.”

“I could probably do some things for you actually,” she squints, suddenly lost in studying his face and hands. “Pedicure, manicure, maybe check you've got no greys coming through,”

“And you'd know all about that,” he fires back, teasing as he relaxes into the chair, having fun, “being my _much_ older stepsister,”

“I take back what I said, you aren't nice at all,” she giggles, laughter fading when Diane appears in front of them. 

In all their chat, neither her nor Robert had noticed her coming down the stairs. 

“I heard voices.” It gives Robert a kick of hope that his stepmum looks less abrasive now, more slightly nervous of interrupting. “Thought it was Bernice talking to herself again,” she jokes, eyes skittering between her daughter and stepson.

“Hi.” Robert offers in a whisper, swallowing around the feelings lodged in his throat. He's never wanted her to be upset with him, even as a wayward fifteen year old. And the same is still true today. She's the closest thing he's had to a mum in all that time. “Just me.”

Creating the chance to have them talk it out, Bernice gets to her feet and picks up her teacup before excusing herself from the room. She squeezes her mum's shoulder and throws a look towards Robert. He feels another, slightly desperate swell to explain himself, to try and get out from under being a disappointment as always as Diane's shoulders suddenly sag, the fight and her feistiness momentarily put to one side. She sits in Bernice's place then gestures to the space on the sofa beside her.

Robert grabs onto the olive branch with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
